the_last_sunrisefandomcom-20200213-history
Margie Fern
Marige Fern is the family friend and later on caregiver to the Aspera Family. She considered herself the unofficial grandmother to Kolton Aspera and Vienna Aspera. She is the elderly gossipy neighbor to Livy Venya, Devon Randa, Halston Maxwell, and Calvin. Biography - Early Life Not much is known about her early life. Margie and her husband Edward Fern used to live in the outskirts of town near Oakley Aspera. Margie often used to let Oakley and his girlfriend Adriana Florina hide out in her house. She found it endearing how in love the young couple was. She grew to care for Adriana as much as she did Oakley. She loved the kindness and light that Adriana brought to their lives. Margie was ecstatic when she learned that Adriana was pregnant with the couples first child. She had no doubts about bestowing the Power Anomaly onto their son Kolton Aspera. Her husband warned her of the effects it may have on the already difficult pregnancy Adriana was having. With only two more people to bestow the gift on she new she had to chose wisely. She wanted it to be people that would use this gift for good. When Adriana became pregnant again two years later with a girl, Mrs. Fern felt this anomaly should be a connection between two people. Margie bestowed the power anomaly enhancement on Adriana's daughter Vienna. Margie was having a hard time finding the right partner for Vienna. She new that it had to be someone special and deserving of the girl and the Aspera family. While out shopping in Merrow City she would often hang around the local park and baby stores trying to find the right match. As she sat on the bench next to Adriana watching the kids play she began to scan the crowd. Her eyes landed on a heavily pregnant woman with soft kind eyes. She watched as the women gave a begger on the side of the street lunch from the food truck. She was taken aback by this woman's kindness to a total stranger especially in her vulnerable state. Margie left Adriana's side for a moment to meet this woman. Margie told the woman she must be excited for motherhood to start. The lady introduced herself as Bethany Randa and told Margie that she can't wait to meet her precious son. This brought much delight to Margie's face as it was a boy. The next issue was to see if this baby bestowed any powers that could handle the strengths of the anomaly.---- Margie started to make small talk and invited Bethany to come meet her grandkids. Bethany joined Margie and Adriana on the bench. The women started talking and Beth was amazed at the way the wind blew around Kol. Beth asked Adriana how she dealt with the powers as the doctor shared with her that her son Devon was showing signs of being special. Beth told them she feared she would not be able to help him with his telepathic abilities as she herself felt the affects of it at times. Beth apologized for being so open with these stranger. Adriana grabbed Beth's hand and told her that she would be just fine and all she had to do was love him. Margie watched how Adriana's words and presence seems to bring peace to Beth. Margie thought about the pregnant mother's words on telepathic abilities and knew that they would complement nicely to Vienna's powers. Feeling it was fate Beth was at the park that day. Margie understood the Aspera children didn't get to go out much, due to Kol's health issues. This past week showing him good fortune. Margie felt that the cards align and that she finally found the missing puzzle to the anomaly. Margie asked Beth if she could feel her son to which she quickly gave permission. Margie whispered to Beth's belly until we meet again Devon Randa. Adriana gave Margie a disapproving look as she new the effects of Power Anomalies had on the user. Margie's world came crashing down two years later as Oakley Aspera was being charged for murder of his wife. Margie watched the news in horror and quickly shut the television off to not disturb the sleeping little Vienna. Margie could not believe what was happening as Adriana was just visiting them only a few hours earlier. Margie quickly grabbed Vienna into the car and drove straight to the Aspera home. She found the home covered in darkness and cops everywhere. Margie even spotted Rafferty crying in a nearby police car. Margie left Vienna in her car as she got out in search for Kol. With no such luck Kol was no where to be found. Margie cried that night for Adriana, Kol, and Oakley as she watched the sleeping four year old in the hotel room. Margie moved with Vienna to the Monchat building. Margie was running out of ways to calm the constant mood swings Vienna was having without her family. The sound of a knock on her door weeks later brought her just the solution she needed. She was both in shock and happy to be reunited with Kolton Aspera as Sawyer Westwood brought him to her door. Margie hugged the young boy and watched as his face relaxed up at the sight of her and Vienna. Margie's happiness at having both the Aspera children alive and well, was cut short as Sawyer explained that it was too dangerous for her to keep him for long. Margie and Ed fought with Sawyer before he explain that it was in both of the childrens best interest that they were apart. Margie was saddened by the news of having to give Kol up but she made Sawyer promise that kids could at least see each other for a weekend once or twice a year and write letters. She told Sawyer that it would help both Vienna and Kol's emotional state. Sawyer agreed to the condition, as long as he himself delivered the letters back and forth. It broke Margie's heart to watch Vienna scream for her brother to stay. She watches as the wind blew really strong and out of control as he tried to get back to her. Margie held on tight to Vienna as they let him go, unsure of when they might see him next. As time went on Margie watches Vienna blossom into a fine young woman. She tried to keep her happy and Kol feel welcomed every time he came to visit. She could not help but feel like he was growing up too fast every time she saw him. Barely able to hide her upset over missing out on his life. Margie knew not to push it and just be there for him. Margie hated when Vienna started to date, knowing none of those young men were suited for her. Margie did not understand why Vienna would put herself through the heartache of break ups. Margie was in shock that Vienna's relationship with Alex Donovan lasted as long as it did. Margie later on learned that Vienna was enhancing both of their emotions, wanting to feel the pure love she felt from other couples. Margie felt it was only a matter of time before Vienna would meet Devon Randa. Years later, Merrow City bustled over an upcoming hero, in ways the citizens hadn't in years. Margie was in shock to see that this hero could control air and fly. The people where calling him the people's savior. What surprised her most was that Kolton moved back into the city around the same time as this hero. Margie can't help but to out the pieces together, slightly uneasy at the prospect of the boy being put into the public eye after hiding most of his young life. Year 2Ø58∆-Edit this section Mrs. Fern lives in the Monchat apartment building in Merrow City. She loves to gossip about all her neighbors especially the young couples as she loves romance. She is not afraid to make them squirm with embarrassement. She will even call people cute couples not caring they could be just friends. She loves to tease Kol about his obvious crush on Livy and vice versa when they are alone. She also loves teasing Devon about the tension between him Vienna, because he gets all flustered about it. She will even do it with Vienna in the elevator not caring about the awkard situation she created. She hopes that Vienna will give into the Power Anomaly she created for them. Overall she cares deeply for the kids. Her favorites to bother in the building are Livy and Devon because they give her the most outrageous reactions at the mention of crushes or sex lifes. She notices that she can make Kol squirm a bit to when you bring up the right conversation topics (aka Livy). Vienna will often blush or go off into a daze with just the mention of Devon's name. She adores exchanging gossip with Halston, and will often take her out to lunch to get the inside scoop. Mrs. Fern enjoys talking with Dylan by the pool about her adventurous sex life. Physical Appearance Margie Fern has bright blue eyes that she hides behind her glasses. She has white hair and is on the taller side for women. She is in great shape for 75 year old women. Personality and Traits Margie is a fierce and loving women. She loves to gossip and be in the know especially when it concerns Vienna and Kolton Aspera. Relationships Family Oakley Aspera and Adriana Florina are like the son and daughter-in-law she always wanted. She adores the pair and the love they share. She often provied her house as a safe haven to them. Kolton Aspera is considered to be her grandson. She bestowed the power anomaly between him and the wind when he was in his mother's womb. She adores his adventurous nature and mischievious behavior. Loving his obnoxious laugh. She often worries about his job as Skystrider, but learns to be supportive of him regardless. Margie loves teasing Kol about his newfound feelings for her klutzy neighbor, Livy Venya. She found the match to be quite unexpected, albeit surprisingly complimentary. Vienna Aspera is considered by Margaret to be her granddaughter. She bestowed a power anomly between Vienna and Devon Randa. She raised Vienna since she was four years old until her adult hood. She loves watching her blosom and grow into womanhood as she gains control of her powers. Margie often counted down the days till Devon would appear in their lives. Friends Halston Maxwell is Margie accomplice when it comes to spying and gathering intel on the love lives of her babies, Kol and Vienna. Halston also helps Margie keep tabs on Devon Randa and later on Livy Venya. Margie loves hearing the emabarrassing stories as they bring her much joy to see her kids find love. Devon Randa is someone Marige has been waiting to meet since his birth. She bestowed a power anomaly on him when he was inside his mothers womb. Margie loves watching him squirm at just the meniton of sex or Vienna's name. Livy Venya is someone who intrigues Margie as she is the first girl that both Kol and Aria seem attached to. Margie watches the way the wind starts to take a liking to her. How the wind flows around her, acknowledging her, rather than paying no mind like it does to the average person. Margie loves to watch how even with the wind trying to protect her, she still ends up with scrapes on her knees. Margie knows that Livy is an easy person to get to blush. Magical Abilities and Skills She can create Power Anomalies. Only three at a time, and it must be done while the child is still in their mother's womb. Gallery 909426880-594x594.jpg BlytheDanner HeartsBeatLoud0070P2018THR.jpg fullwidth.f16e11fd.jpg 355500_026.jpg|talking to Halston, Livy,Chan and Vienna 4_blythe_solo_rgb.jpg|happy to hear about Kol's "date" with Livy medium_2018-04-15-7dd97be5d0.jpg|spying on Devon and Vienna before she is caught by Kol DUFYWLNU8AAfu2W.jpg AP_312487330074.jpg Blythe-Danner.jpg 913532192-1024x1024.jpg gettyimages-507448056.jpg|Margie and her husband blythedannerinthecountryhouse.jpg|tellling the Aspera kids they are making a mistake in their loves life Category:Characters Category:Homo Superior Category:Supporting Characters Category:Aspera Family